When The Big Bad Wolf Comes Running
by appleheaven25
Summary: Rose, who is now practically immortal because of Bad Wolf, tries to find her way back to the Doctor. Of course, only to discover that he has regenerated and has practically forgotten her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story, so bear with me if it is just terrible and if the updates are infrequent. This happens after Journey's End. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

Prologue:

Red. All Rose could see was red. The yellow dried grass was smothered with blood. Her blood. Instead of feeling the pain of the gaping wound on her stomach, Rose focused on her mum. She would give anything to see Jackie one last time, but it was much too late for that. She already felt her knees weaken, and suddenly she was lying on the dry, rough grass. Tony, she would never see him grow up. Pete was going to be devastated. Jake wasn't going to be happy. But that was alright, they all had someone. Rose wondered vaguely if the Metacrisis Doctor was waiting for her in the afterlife. She smiled contently at the beating sun and closed her eyes for the last time. Or so she thought.

Rose awoke with a gasp a minute later. Warm air trickled into her lungs. Her hands instantly flew to her stomach. Perfectly smooth and gaping hole free. "What?! This is not possible, I'm dead. I was dead." she thought. The dry grass tickled her bare arms, and Rose could still feel the sticky blood coat her shirt and pants. She stood up and brushed dirt off her back. "Alright, maybe not so dead." she muttered. Rose was pretty sure that she got caught by a stray bullet on the Sontaran ship before teleporting into a field of grass. And unless she was mistaken, it was a fatal wound.

That was the first time Rose Tyler died and came back to life. It most certainly was not her last.

* * *

_500 years later. . . _

In the span of 500 years, Rose Tyler had managed to get herself killed two hundred times. Forty was from saving the world, ten was from mundane things, and the rest was from Torchwood when they got carried away. That happened quite often.

After ten years of working with Torchwood, people were beginning to get suspicious. Rose hadn't aged, so she still looked twenty when she was thirty. After twenty years, Rose was on the run. Pete had died of cancer, and he was the only reason why she didn't get imprisoned earlier. She wanted nothing more than to go comfort her mum and cry over Pete together, but if she did, Jackie would be mourning for two.

At this point, she was Torchwood's number one enemy. They got the world to view her as an alien threat, so nowhere was safe. She jumped from motel to motel, always using different names, clothes, and wigs. She was careless one time. She managed to sneak into a big house in a small town called Leadworth. The house seemed to be occupied by a little ginger girl, and she was all by herself. Her parents were away on business, and her aunt only appeared a few hours a day. When the little Scottish girl was sleeping, Rose sneaked into the window and found an empty room. She wired perception filter around the frame of the door that she stole from Torchwood. She was only going to stay for two days, but that was enough for Torchwood to find her. That was enough to begin her days of endless torture.

* * *

**I would absolutely love reviews! If you have any suggestions, please send in a review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**  
**Sorry for such a short chapter! Somehow, my teachers thought that it would be a good idea to assign eight projects near the end of school.**  
**I probably won't update until I get out of school, I'm sorry! I just had to get something out this weekend though. Please bear with me!**  
**Thanks you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! Thank you for correcting my grammar, I shall go fix that. Frankly, I confused myself as well. Keep sending the reviews in! :)**

* * *

The first thing Rose did when she woke up was check possible exit routes. All she saw was white, white, and white. Of course, she knew there was none. She had read enough files on Torchwood's handling of prisoners before to know their extreme level of security. Basically, it would be impossible for her to escape, especially because she was their number one prisoner. However, Rose was jeopardy friendly, and she liked impossible.

There was a flicker of purple-blue light, and a man in a lab coat suddenly appeared in front of Rose. He had light brown hair, perfectly gelled to the side. "Hello, my name is Doctor Watson. Rose Tyler, right?"

Rose let out an unladylike, snort. "As if you didn't know that."

"Miss Tyler, I suggest that you remain civil. As you know, we are all you have left."

"And here I thought we were on a first name basis." She grinned widely, perhaps wolfishly, but anyone could see that her eyes were burning with fury. The man immediately straightened his back, and adjusted his clipboard. Rose noticed the silver band on his left hand.

"Does wifey-dearest know that your job is to torture innocent people?"

"Now, Miss. Tyler. I hardly think you're inno-"

"Does she let you hold the baby, knowing that your hands have touched the bloo-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! Operation 371, bring in the vashta nerada stimulator. Let's see if blondie's skeleton is still considered alive." he spat out, and shot Rose a venomous look.

Rose paled considerably. She had no idea if she would either. Would she remain a skeleton that could walk and talk? Or would her flesh grow back? She really hoped for the latter. She didn't even know what kept her alive, although she had a nagging suspicion that is had to do with Bad Wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's a new update! I've been on summer vacation, so it's been a bit hectic. I hope you guys like this chapter, and if not, please send in constructive criticism. Please, please send in reviews! I love reading them! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! See you next time! **

* * *

The cool breeze ruffled her now-brown hair. The sunlight may have been blinding, but Rose welcomed the warm rays. For the first time, in a long time, Rose was free. For the first time in a long time, she closed her eyes peacefully.

Over the span of 422 years, Bad Wolf had become impatient. She watched as her body was killed repeatedly, but she couldn't help Rose escape, not until the cracks would appear. When the first crack in the universe split open, the Bad Wolf knew it was time. She enveloped Rose's body, and set Torchwood aflame. As Rose was beginning to break free from the Bad Wolf's control, sharing one body with two strong minds is never easy, she sent them to the crack back into another universe.

* * *

She felt the cold hard ground press her chest. Her throat ached and felt raw. The sound of a loud horn had woken her up, followed by a few curse words that should never be repeated.

Rose snorted, "Which Torchwood minion got into trouble this time?" The tinkling sound of a bird singing brought her mind to an abrupt halt. Memories of gold and flames danced back into her mind.

"Oh god, oh god." She rolled over to her side and opened her eyes, and found herself staring at a brick wall. With shaky hands and legs, she pushed herself up. Her neck snapped up to look at the sky.

It was zeppelin free.

It had been a week since Rose's arrival into this new universe. She wasn't absolutely sure if this universe was her original one, but a trip to the Battle of Canary Wharf could confirm it.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_When she stepped out from the alley, she suddenly remembered that she was clad in only a thin hospital gown. A very open-in-the-back hospital gown. With one of her assets displayed for the whole world, she nicked a copy of the newspaper from the extremely distracted stand worker. This asset would definitely come in handy._

Rose paid the cabbie driver as he dropped her off at the Canary Wharf memorial. She wiggled in her new jacket that she had purchased a week ago. The sun's warm rays still felt alien to her, but she loved the feeling nonetheless.

The great, towering granite wall peppered with so many specks elicited a gasp from Rose. "Did this many people really die?"

Her eyes searched for her and Jackie's name. Near the last column of names was etched,

"ROSE TYLER"

"JACKIE TYLER".

_Lovely._

* * *

**A/N: And I'm off to write the next chapter! Thanks for reading, and please review! **


End file.
